


No Safe Heaven

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism Mentions, Dystopian World, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Some depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: The dragons thought they would be safe in the Hidden World, they were wrong.





	No Safe Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 6: Reflection/Symbolism  
Flufftober Prompt 6: Roomates

Stormfly was doing her best to maintain composure, thought the wounds and tiredness made her want to cut to the point.

Not the best idea when she was talking to the Alpha.

“It was difficult to get this” she announces, seeing his children fest on the mouthful of fish she brought to them. They were playing with their food, one of them balancing a fish on their nose; long ago she would had laugh to that display, now it makes her feel more bitter.

“And I’m grateful that you did it despite that” Toothless says, barely taking a fish of the amount, though he probably needed it more. It was a miracle he had time to breathe, since every time there was more and more challengers for the title of alpha, and he was doing his best to maintain it.

“I think you could help next time” Stormfly suggest, speaking as soft as possible “If the alpha comes it would be easi-”

“I was busy” His tone is harsh, his teeth slipping a little out of his mouth; is subtle, yet she notices he is trying to display dominance, despite probably being more tired than her “You know I have enough on my plate for as it is”

“Your mate-”

“Also, busy” he interrupts, not regards for her words “She and her mother are keeping safe the children, you should the precarious situation we have with hatchlings”

Both of them were also getting some of the pile; there wasn’t a lot of difference between the two of them, the mother has a duller skin, less sparkle, and a little shorter; her age was showing on her, and for how she moved even sitting, it was obvious the dam was in pain.

Stormfly bites her tongue while listening to those words, because she desperately needed to say _“You do? Because you didn’t listen to us until somebody try to take yours”_

By the stars, how they got into this situation?

She lost count how many flocks came to their new home after they arrived; somehow Toothless roar got other dragons to come to the Hidden world, and with that, some problems arrived. At first, it was the lack of space, species like Skrills or Death Songs were territorial, and being locked in a close space with multiple neighbors quickly evolve into fights for territory.

Then it was the biggest issue, the food.

They have some species who were enormous, big like the old queen that was her captor winters ago; then you needed to take into account the fact that they have more dragons than their environment had before, and the most important fact: they couldn’t get any food from the outside world.

Tidal dragons have the upper hand with the fish, since it was their natural environment and could submerge better than any of the flying ones; there weren’t any terrestrial animals to hunt, so their only choice was to dive into waters.

And if you got anything out of that, you needed fight dragons who instead of fishing, took what others already got; they took advantage of the tired dragons who couldn’t breathe fire since they were wet, and became easy prey for it.

Things got the ugliest when it came to children.

Some of the species who live there were naturally cannibal, so taking hatchlings who couldn’t defend itself was the most logical thing; but it comes to another degree with dragons who weren’t naturally cannibal starting this trend as well. The despair for food got to a limit they couldn’t handle anymore.

They lost Meatlug like that, she couldn’t handle all the different enemies who try to get her children, which by being a dozen, were a big target. From those twelve, two were still alive; she, Hookfang, Barf and Belch make sure they made it.

Toothless, well-

Stormfly bows to the night fury in front of her, turns around and says “Farewell, _alpha_ Toothless” her tone is distant and sharp, something behind those formal words. She flips her wings and goes out the crystal, the residence of the alpha family.

That was their relationship these days.

She was helping him because what they were time ago, when she was his beta helping with the flock, rescuing dragons and living in Berk. She was also doing it because he was the alpha; and somehow both of those reasons were enough to continue doing favor these days.

Despite her current feelings for him.

The respect, friendliness and warm they shared before was shattered, only maintaining their union thought flimsy connections such as responsibility and nostalgia. Yet part of her, the darkest one, was starting to hate him.

_“He dragged us here”_

_“This is his fault”_

_“We are on the verge of dying every day thanks to his cowardice”_

The voices play in the back of her mind, remembering that day in the cliff.

She was safe, Astrid was safe, just like everybody else; then she loses her saddle for a reason she didn’t understand, with her rider cuddling her despite being secure. And out of nowhere, Toothless announces that they will go to a new home, where they will be safe.

Stormfly followed because she trusted him.

Stormfly thought the days fighting hunters were gone.

Stormfly expected a place where peace and rejoice would be her everyday life. 

Stormfly was wrong.

“_It doesn’t matter if there are no hunters here, if we are killing each other_” she bitterly thought, listening the waterfall far away, getting close to the ravine she called home.

Then out of nowhere, hears the roar of a deathgrippers, one of the packs in the east that move here. She notices a bunch following her, spitting acid in her direction, hunting her.

The battle wasn’t over, in this place, it never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know, this is flimsy as fuck; specially that "living down below together without separations" is not the same as "roomates" but really can you blame me? Look what I got and tell me is that easy to come with something.  
Ejem, despite the issues, I actually like this piece, probably because I'm a cynic who hates the third movie and watching how it burns to the ground sounds nice; is not that obvious with this account since I focus more on dragon shipping than anything else, but believe me is there.  
Also I'm convinced the Hidden World is not suitable for that amount of dragons, so yeah going down was easy to believe.  
That was all.  
Bye.


End file.
